buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Salome Agrippa
Salome Agrippa was born in 14 CE, a Judean princess. She was born of Herodias and Herod II. Eventually, Herodias divorced Herod II. Determined to wed his brother, Herod Antipas, and knowing of his penchant for young girls she sent Salome to him. Salome dutifully seduced him in an act that would come to be known as the legendary Dance of the Seven Veils. John the Baptist declared the royal couple to be incestuous, so Herodias orchestrated his death. Though she had been nothing more than a political pawn for her mother, Salome found herself reviled by her own people. Her reputation was forever ruined and she would become known through history as a symbol of the dangers of feminine sexuality. Because she became a vampire -- though when and how are unknown -- she was able to witness this. At some point, she encountered the vampire Godric. At that point in his life he was extremely violent. Over the course of her life as a vampire, she learned of Lilith, the progenitor of Salome's bloodline, and became a follower of the Sanguinista faith. Despite this -- or perhaps because of it -- she joined the Vampire Authority as it was forming and quickly rose through it's ranks. Powers & Abilities As a vampire of advanced age, Salome possesses all of the powers of an ordinary vampire to an advanced degree. * Superhuman Strength - though Salome is loathe to fight her own battles, she possesses strength superior to that of most other beings on Earth, save for vampires who are even older than she is. * Superhuman Agility - Salome was notably graceful as a human, and that dexterity has only been increased by her vampirism. * Superhuman Speed - Salome is able to move at speeds that are almost imperceptible to humans. * Heightened Senses - Salome's senses are far greater than any human's and most vampires'. * Supernatural Perception - Salome is able to perceive certain supernatural beings, such as ghosts and Wesen. * Regeneration - Salome is able to rapidly heal from virtually any injury. * Compulsion - Salome is capable of controlling the minds of humans. * Resistance - Salome is highly resistant to most forms of physical and magical damage. * Immortality - Salome will live forever unless killed. * No Reflection - Salome casts no reflection in mirrors or other reflective surfaces. * Immunity - Salome is immune to telepathy. * Vampire Blood - Salome's blood has potent magical properties, including healing properties. It can also be used to enthrall humans or animals to her will. Mortals ingesting the blood will experience a wonderful high and may even become addicted. * Hannah's Wink - Salome's saliva prevents blood from clotting. * Eidetic Memory - Salome has nearly perfect recall. Weaknesses Salome has the usual weaknesses of a vampire, although her advanced age makes her more resistant to many of these weaknesses. * Sunlight - because of her advanced age, Salome is even more vulnerable to sunlight than many other vampires. * Holy Water - holy water will burn Salome, though she is more resistant than younger vampires. * Crosses - crosses can repel Salome, though she is more resistant than younger vampires. * Silver - Salome is burned by silver. * Disease - though immune to nearly all diseases, certain strains of some diseases have been known to effect vampires. * Killer of the Dead - a poison specifically created to kill vampires, Salome is vulnerable to this poison. * Excess Blood - if Salome were to drink too much blood, she would enter a deeply intoxicated state. * Beheading - if Salome were decapitated, it would kill her. * Wooden Stakes - Salome is vulnerable to wood, though much more resistant than younger vampires. A small wooden stake would not be able to kill Salome, though it would hurt. * Garlic - the smell of garlic forces vampires, including Salome, to "vamp out". As a Lilithian vampire, her vampire face is not vastly different from her human face. Also, because of her bloodline, her demonic appearance ages much more slowly than other vampires. Garlic will, however, cause her discomfort if ingested. * Invitations - Salome may not enter a private residence without an invitation. * Dessication - Salome could be incapacitated by being drained of blood, or by being kept from feeding for an extended length of time. * Magic - although resistant to many types of magic, necromancy has a powerful hold over all vampires. * Canines - dogs display a powerful fear of vampires. * Vervain - vervain will render a human immune to Salome's compulsions. * Juniper - ingesting juniper would paralyze Salome. * The Gilbert Device - a device used to reveal supernatural creatures, it causes immense pain in any supernatural beings within its range. * Heart Extraction - Salome could be rendered temporarily invincible if her heart were removed, but this would soon lead to her death. * Hunter's Curse - a vampire who slays a member of the Brotherhood of the Five will be tormented by nightmarish visions of the hunter they killed. * The Bleeds - if Salome were to go too long a period of time without sleeping or feeding, she would begin to exsanguinate. Due to her age, the length of time this requires is quite long. * The Colt - Salome could be killed by the Colt. * Ace of Winchester - Salome could be killed by the Ace of Winchester. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being, including Salome. Source Salome Agrippa is derived from Biblical legend and from True Blood. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Lilithian Vampires Category:True Blood Characters Category:Vampire Authority Category:Sanguinista